Green Envy
by 0TruestBlue0
Summary: Spoilers ahead!Mercy is just your average auto mechanic; despite what everyone thinks. But when her other form is revealed she'll have more than just vampires, witches, fae, and werewolves to worry about. As if she needed anything else. Don't Own Series


Normally I can hide certain reactions well from werewolves; fear, anger, and uncertainty just to name a few. I can keep those things from making a bad situation worse most of the time. Plus with all those life and death situations I've been within the past year or two it has come in handy more than once. I would say I got it down to an art form. It's one of the benefits of being raised by them I guess. But I've never claimed to be good about any of the other ones. Like humor for example. This explains why Adam, the Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack and my mate, is glaring at me for all he's worth while I'm double over with laughter.

"Mercy…" His irate drawl caught my attention and I tried to get myself under control. Really it's not like I intentionally tried to push his buttons right now but this has been stewing for while and it just couldn't be held back any longer. I tried to control my breathing as I wiped the tears from my eyes. Within moments I had enough breath to speak, "Yes Adam?" Ok I admit not the best rejoinder but I kept the remaining laughter out of my voice so I should get some brownie points for that. Actually it was the fact that Jesse, Gabriel, and I were making brownies in Adam's kitchen that brought on this new wrinkle to the old argument.

Gabriel has been living in Adam's basement for a few months now after his mother and I had a rather big falling out. I didn't blame her for it and I could even see her point. I didn't make it hurt any less though. She ordered Gabriel to stop working for me and he didn't take it well. Granted he knew his family needed his income from me but I would like to think it was also due, in part, to him actually liking to work for me. I know I've grown rather used to having him around the shop.

"What did you find in our conversation that was so funny?" Adam's question brought me out of my thoughts and a good thing too since I didn't want him to be truly angry with me. "You sounded like a scandalized fish wife earlier when you said Gabriel's name and I just couldn't help it." Adam's eyes narrowed and I resisted the urge to gulp. _Good job not getting him any angrier with you Mercy._ I caught his gaze and after a few seconds I saw the right corner of his lip twitch up briefly. I restrained a relieved sigh. "If I sounded like 'Fish wife' as you so put it then just earlier you sounded like a jackal instead of a coyote." I mocked glared at him, glad that my remark didn't anger him too much. "Really now?" I tried to look outraged but the huge grin I felt on my face probably ruined the effect. "I guess I deserved that huh?" Adam smirked at me, "I certainly thought so." Then he grinned and I was struck anew by how handsome he was.

"We were just making brownies Adam." Getting back on subject; I hoped, would keep from doing anything stupid; like kissing him for example. After all his wolves will be arriving soon and I had no need to fan any dying embers into flames about me and their Alpha. I would like to think that everyone's finally getting use to the idea of a coyote shifter as pack but I'll quit while I'm ahead and count myself lucky that Darryl and his mate no longer hated me.

Adam sighed losing his grin, "He was about to kiss her." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, barely. "Yes Adam they are dating. Dating couples usually kiss." I used what I hoped was a patient tone but by the look he just gave me I'm pretty sure failed on that front. "It was in my kitchen, while he lives under my roof Mercy." I know he was a werewolf with protective instincts and as the Alpha he had more than most. It also didn't help all those protective instincts any that we were discussing his very human daughter. I sighed, "I WAS there Adam and I honestly didn't see any harm in a quick affectionate kiss between them. It's not like they would have tried anything else while I was there with them after all. Jesse is a smart girl and Gabriel is a smart boy I'm sure they figured that out." Adam started pacing and I sat on the corner of his bed. After all this could take a while. Plus it had the added bonus of calming the wolf aspect down since my head was lower than his and my sitting could be seen as submissive. Granted Adam knew better than to think of me like that but the wolf could use some help every now and then.

"He's always around. Always here when he's not at work and it's getting-." Adam paused in his pacing, "Tense." He was looking away from me as he said this. "I know." I hated when he looked away like I wouldn't accept him. I cursed his ex-wife in my head. "Gabriel could move in with Sam and me."

I just got my new trailer a month ago due to the fact that my original one was burned down in a 'gas leak'. It was deliberate and due to the Farie Queen who was after the book that Phil; a bookshop owner, had lent me. It all turned out alright in the end but I pushed the memories aside. Even though it turned out ok didn't mean I didn't have new nightmare material from it. "Granted Sam isn't there all that much but he would be welcome to take the couch." Sam was courting a fae and I was happy for him. He finally seemed more like the Sam I use to know.

"NO!" Adam's sharp denial caught me off guard. "Ok then." I said softly. "I'm out of ideas." Adam looked as shocked about his outburst as I was. "Mercy I don't think that would be a good idea." He seemed to back in control of himself but I saw little flecks of gold in his eyes and didn't relax completely. "Move in with me."

I can't say the offer came as a surprise since he had made it before. As much as it appealed to me I answered the same as I had the last time he asked me. "I can't." I wished I didn't have to say it but with his pack still unwilling to approve of me it made everything more complicated than it should have been.

Adam growled softly, "I plan on addressing the Pack tonight about this." I knew the surprise was written on my face but at the moment I didn't care. "Really?" I knew I sounded hopeful and honestly the only two reasons I didn't already live with him was Sam; which was doing better, enough that I'm sure that me moving out wouldn't be seen as abandonment. The second was the Pack itself.

Adam smiled, "Yes I planned on it. They have had enough time to get use to this." He waved his hand indicating the two of us. "It will be discussed." I smiled back at him hope blooming in my chest. "Good." Then I did what I promised I wouldn't do. I got up from his bed and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft and still curved in a smile. It was just for a moment as he kissed back and I lost all sense and opened my mouth to invite him in. He didn't disappoint and as I felt his tongue tangle with my own I moaned.

Lost in the kiss it wasn't until I heard the door open and Jesse's whistle that I remembered the conversation and the fact that the Pack was probably already starting to arrive. As I pulled away I saw Jesse with Gabriel next to her and Warren standing behind the both of them. Each of them was wearing identical smirks and made me scowl while I felt the blush stain my cheeks. I heard Adam do an interesting rendition of a groan and a laugh. The groan was for being interrupted and the laugh was probably due to me. I scowled harder.

"Time to wrangle y'all up now missy." Warren's Texas drawl didn't hide the fact that he was amused in the least. I decided then and there he wasn't getting of the brownies I made earlier. Jesse's smirk bloomed into a full out grin as I idly tried to plot my revenge upon the both of them. "Pack is here then I take it?" Adam got himself under control again and I wished that he had picked another time for them to come futile though it was. "Yup Boss. Darryl and a few others are in the living room as we speak." He dropped the heavy drawl half way though. "Good. Mercy comes with me and you two." He looked at both Jesse and Gabriel. "Behave." Jesse just rolled her eyes her hair now a light blonde with bright green streaks. "We will Sir." Was Gabriel's reply as we all left Adam's bedroom. Jesse and Gabriel went into her room after another glare from Adam and eye roll from Jesse. Warren, Adam, and I descended down the stairs. I saw Darryl and a few others and tried not to balk. Warren kept going as Adam took my hand. It felt warm. "Nervous?" I rolled my eyes and continued down the stairs Adam's chuckling following behind me.


End file.
